


Tale of Two Leaders

by hummerhouse



Series: Everybody wants Leo week - 2018 [7]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Anal Sex, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Yaoi, gay relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse
Summary: Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.Word Count: 2,471 One shot 2k3 Fast ForwardSummary: Day seven: Agent John BishopRated: NC-17~~Written for the "Everybody wants Leo" week event hosted by Caroaimezoe. Find more entries here on AO3 by checking out the "Everybody wants Leo week - 2018" collection, or on Tumblr using the hashtag leoweek.!!~~Winnerin the TMNT Universal Reader’s Choice Awards 2018: (Mature Ballot) Steamiest Slash 1st Place~~!!





	Tale of Two Leaders

**Author's Note:**

> ~~This beautiful preview image was created for this fic by the amazing Sherenelle.  
> 

** Day seven: Bishop – Tale of Two Leaders **

            “. . . and Donatello uncovered a breach of the departmental calendar.  I’d give you the technical details . . . .”

            “Except you stopped listening to his explanation three minutes in,” Bishop said with a touch of a smile.

            “Two minutes,” Leonardo said.  Only the slight quiver at the corner of his mouth indicated his amusement.  “I trust my brothers to do their jobs well.”

            “Better than well,” Bishop said.  “The overall security of the Alliance has never been better.  May I say again how delighted I am that you and your family chose to return to this timeline?”

            “It made more sense,” Leonardo said, though he’d had this same discussion with Bishop many times.  “After Don helped April start her company, we realized we already knew too much about the future.”

            “The risk of inadvertently changing things became too great,” Bishop said, acknowledging their choice.  “It is exactly the sort of selfless decision I have come to expect of you.”

            For a time they walked in silence through the halls of the Pan Galactic Alliance’s headquarters.  Outside its tall windows, the city shone brightly against the backdrop of the night sky.

            “My brothers are happier,” Leonardo finally said.  “Even Raphael.  He has a real purpose now, one in which he feels as though he’s accomplishing something.  Father is more content as well.”

            “And you?” Bishop asked.  When he stopped walking, so did Leonardo.  “Are you happy?”

            Leonardo met the man’s earnest gaze.  “I am,” he answered honestly.  “There are opportunities for my family here that they would never have gotten if we’d stayed in our own time.  Mikey has grown tremendously in his new role, and . . . .”

            Bishop’s hands on his shoulders stopped Leonardo in mid-sentence.  “I want to know about _you_ , Leonardo.  Are you happy?  Fulfilled?  Are you in a good place?”

            “Of course I am,” Leonardo answered, unsure as to why Bishop seemed determined to make his question personal.  “If my family is content, then so am I.”

            “I’m asking specifically about you, Leonardo,” Bishop said.  “You are the loner in your family.  The others, even Master Splinter, have found friends, organizations, charities, places where they can interact with likeminded beings.  Your only interactions occur during the course of doing your job.”

            Frowning, Leonardo said, “Doing my duty is satisfying . . . .”

            “Bull,” Bishop said, interrupting him.  With a sigh, he added, “Maybe if you weren’t so young you would understand what I’m asking.”

            The slight smile returned to Leonardo’s lips.  “I’m over a hundred years old, Bishop.”

            “I wasn’t referring to years,” Bishop replied, removing his dark glasses and pocketing them.  “I’m asking about companionship.”

            Understanding flickered in Leonardo’s eyes.  “Surely you know that my brothers and I satisfy one another in that department.”

            “Yes I do and I also know that it’s not an exclusive bond,” Bishop said.  “Donatello has even formed an _interesting_ relationship with Torbin Zixx.”

            “Our understanding is that as long as these other assignations don’t interfere with our bond, we don’t really talk about them,” Leonardo said.

            “But you have nothing to talk about,” Bishop said.  “That is really the problem, isn’t it, Leonardo.  Have you ever thought that you should possibly be with someone who truly understands the weight of your responsibilies?  Your brothers do not know the pressures of leadership.  They may sympathize, but they cannot empathize.”

            “There aren’t a lot of those types of people around,” Leonardo said.

            “No there aren’t,” Bishop acknowledged.  “However, there is one with whom you work every day.”

            Leonardo stared at him.  “Are you talking about yourself?”

            Now it was Bishop’s turn to look amused.  “Had the thought never crossed your mind?  We’ve been working closely with one another for nearly a year.  There is no one I trust or admire more than you.  I must admit to having formed an attachment to your company.  You seem to enjoy mine as well, unless I am misreading the signs.”

            There was a silent moment as Leonardo seemed to be deciding something.  Finally he said, “You aren’t.  My brothers have even asked me if we’re . . . . Anyway, I’ll also admit to feeling conflicted about it.  The old you, from our original timeline, was a . . . .”

            “Prick?” Bishop asked, finishing the sentence for him.

            Leonardo laughed.  “Raphael’s word.  Donatello prefers the word ‘megalomaniac’.”

            “He would,” Bishop said with humor.  He quickly sobered.  “The old me was all of those things.  I prefer to think of this version of myself as the one who’s been reborn.  What I would like to know is, what is your opinion of the reborn Bishop?  Is he someone with whom you could perhaps, spend the night?”

            It was obvious that Leonardo hadn’t expected Bishop to be so bold.  “T . . . tonight?”

            “I’ll take that as a yes,” Bishop said.  He moved in close and gripped the upper edges of Leonardo’s shell.  Lowering his head so that his mouth was only inches from Leonardo’s, he said, “Unless you say no.”

            Leonardo tilted his head back so that their eyes could meet.  Bishop gave him a good five seconds to speak.  When he didn’t, Bishop kissed him.

            True to form, Bishop was aggressive and soon had his tongue inside the young turtle’s mouth.  Leonardo’s hands landed on the man’s hips and he churred.  The sound, one that Bishop knew signified both pleasure and arousal, made him even more daring.

            Breaking the kiss, Bishop’s mouth traveled to Leonardo’s neck.  He pressed several small kisses to the skin and then clamped down with his lips.  Sucking hard, Bishop proceeded to bruise the area, wanting to mark Leonardo as his.

            Leonardo gasped and then trembled, the soupçon of pain stirring his loins.  He clutched at Bishop, pulling the man’s lower half against him.

            Lifting his head, Bishop smiled his satisfaction at seeing a hickey on the side of Leonardo’s neck.  “Shall we take this to my chambers?” Bishop asked, his voice low and seductive.

            Striving to keep his own tone level, Leonardo said, “Yes, I think that would be best.”

            Bishop’s chambers were actually a set of private rooms within the PGA headquarters.  As the President of the Galactic Council, his presence was often required at all hours, and making his home in the same building was prudent.

            It was also convenient.  Bishop’s blood was stirred and as patient as he was, waiting any longer to have Leonardo fully was beyond even his tolerance.  Leonardo seemed to be of the same mind; as they entered the main sitting room, the turtle moved directly towards Bishop’s bedroom.

            Once they were inside, Bishop said, “Computer, secure the room.”

            Locks on the door clicked into place and a low hum indicated that a force field had been engaged.  Satisfied that they would not be interrupted, Bishop began unfastening his tunic as he walked towards Leonardo.

            “Inside this room you will not require your enviro pack or graviton regulator,” Bishop said.  “Allow me to help you take them off.”

            Leonardo nodded his assent, first removing his weapons before placing himself in Bishop’s hands.

            Bishop took his time in disrobing Leonardo, allowing his hands to linger and caress the turtle’s strong body.  As he squatted to remove Leonardo’s leggings, Bishop noticed a bulge that had begun to form between those taut green thighs.

            Straightening up, Bishop’s hand brushed the area and Leonardo gasped.

            “I always wondered where your genitals were hidden,” Bishop said.

            He started to remove his tunic, but Leonardo reached out to stop him.  “Allow me.”

            Leonardo finished undoing the fastenings on Bishop’s tunic and then pulled it up over the man’s head.  When his upper body was bare, Leonardo stroked Bishop’s hairless chest and then slid his hands down to the man’s muscular stomach, enjoying the tremor that his touch provoked.

            The black leggings that Bishop wore did nothing to disguise the swelling shape between Bishop’s legs.  Leonardo brazenly cupped the man’s trapped cock and Bishop inhaled sharply.

            “I think I’m going to enjoy drawing those types of reactions out of you,” Leonardo said.

            “Cheeky,” Bishop said.  “We could continue to stand here and talk about it, or we could take this over to the bed.”

            “Not while you’re still wearing anything,” Leonardo said, quickly stripping the leggings and attached boots from Bishop’s lower half.

            Bishop’s cock sprang forward, its length and girth an admirable size.  Once the man was naked, Leonardo strode over to the bed and got onto it.

            Lying back on the oversized mattress, Leonardo held out his hand.  “Join me.”

            Crawling onto the bed, Bishop pushed Leonardo’s legs farther apart and slid between them.  He stopped when his face was even with the turtle’s hidden member.

            “It’s your turn,” Bishop said.

            A softer area in Leonardo’s plastron spread slowly and his cock appeared, dropping heavily into the open.

            “Fascinating,” Bishop murmured.  Without preliminaries, he licked Leonardo’s penis from base to tip, flicking his tongue across the head.

            Leonardo shuddered and grasped the sheets.  He was unable to hold back his low moans and churrs as Bishop went down on him.

            One thing Leonardo could say about the President of the Galactic Council was that he had a very talented tongue.  Try as he might, Leonardo could not quell the rising tide of his orgasm.  Bishop seemed to know he was trying to hold back and doubled his efforts at sucking Leonardo off.

            “Urghh . . . Bishop!” Leonardo shouted as he climaxed.

            Bishop swallowed it all, undaunted by the prolonged orgasm that was indicative of a turtle’s physiology.

            When the torrent had passed, Bishop gave Leonardo’s cock a last lick and then released the softening organ.  Looking up, he passed his tongue over his lips and said, “I’ve been curious about your taste.  It’s very much you, Leonardo.  Strong and individual.  I like it.”

            With a quick lunge, his body covered Leonardo’s and he kissed the turtle.  Leonardo could taste himself in Bishop’s mouth and his hips wriggled as he attempted to rub his dick against the man’s skin.

            “Recovering so soon?” Bishop teased.

            “I am a turtle,” Leonardo said.

            Bishop grinned, his eyes filled with lust.  “You’ll be receiving.  Do you have a problem with that?”

            Running his strong fingers along Bishop’s back, Leonardo answered, “No problem at all.”

            Leaning over, Bishop reached for his bedside table.  From the top drawer he extracted a cylindrical shaped object.  As he sat back between Leonardo’s thighs, Bishop held the object up so that Leonardo could see what he was doing.

            When Bishop pressed a button on the bottom of the device, lubricant flowed from tiny holes along the sides and tip.  Very carefully he touched the device to Leonardo’s entrance and slowly pushed it into him.

            Leonardo grunted as he was breached, but then his breathing evened out.  He stared at Bishop through hooded eyes, the look in them making the man’s cock twitch.

            “I’m not a virgin, Bishop,” Leonardo said.

            “Call me John,” Bishop said.

            “I’m not a virgin, John.  For your information, I like it a little rough,” Leonardo told him.

            A sly look crossed Bishop’s face.  The way Leonardo had reacted to the hickey had been his first indication that the turtle had a thing for pain.

            With a flick of his thumb, Bishop inflated the device that was now fully entrenched in Leonardo’s ass.  As the object expanded, Leonardo bit down on his lower lip and dug his heels into the mattress.

            “Normally I would go slower than this,” Bishop said, “but you did say you preferred not to be coddled.”

            He pulled the device partway out and then rammed it back in again.  Leonardo’s head began to turn from side to side, his cock coming quickly back to life.

            “Bishop . . . John . . . .” Leonardo panted.  “Take that out of me.  I want the real thing.”

            Yanking the device out of Leonardo’s rectum, Bishop tossed it aside.  Grabbing his cock, Bishop lined the tip up with Leonardo’s anus and in one hard thrust, completely embedded himself.

            “Happy to oblige,” Bishop husked, grunting as he was swallowed by Leonardo’s sublime heat.

            He lost no time setting a fast pace, his forearms braced on either side of Leonardo’s body.  For his part, Leonardo pulled his knees up and planted his feet firmly on the mattress, lifting his hips so that Bishop could fully rut into him.

            Leonardo grabbed onto Bishop’s shoulder with one hand and began jerking off with the other.  Both were breathing hard and whispering encouragements to one another.

            As strong and self-possessed as Bishop was, his control could not withstand the pure bliss of fucking Leonardo.  He had been thinking of this for what seemed like forever, and his imagination had not done it justice.

            “Leonardo,” Bishop hissed through gritted teeth, “tell me you’re close.”

            “John . . . I . . . Oh, I’m . . . gah!” Leonardo cried out, his cum pelting Bishop’s stomach.

            Bishop’s rhythm grew chaotic then, his thrusts frenzied as the pressure in his groin spiraled.  In another moment he shoved in as deeply as he could go, freezing in that position as he climaxed.

            Once he was over the peak, Bishop rocked his hips, drawing his cock back a little before plunging it forward again.  The effect drew out his orgasm for just a bit longer.

            Finally spent, Bishop pulled out of Leonardo and dropped onto the bed next to him.  Leonardo’s eyes were closed, his face unreadable as he struggled to get his breathing under control.

            “Are you still open to spending the remainder of the night here?” Bishop finally asked.  “I will understand if you have buyer’s remorse.  Or if you are worried about what your brothers might think.”

            The corners of Leonardo’s lips curved upwards.  He opened his eyes and looked at Bishop.  “I never have buyer’s remorse because I think things through before I act.  I was quiet because I don’t want to be breathy when I call my bros to let them know I’m staying here overnight.  They’ll tease me unmercifully if I sound like I just had sex.”

            Bishop rolled onto his side and lightly bit Leonardo’s collarbone.  “You should go ahead and make that call now.  We’re going to be too busy the remainder of the night.”

            He stared hungrily at Leonardo’s ass as the young turtle hopped off of the bed.  For over a hundred years he’d been dreaming of that delicious looking butt and masturbating to the image.

            Tonight Bishop meant to try and catch up to all those years of fantasizing.  If necessary, he’d stay locked in the room with Leonardo during the entire next day as well.

            Something told Bishop they wouldn’t be leaving any time soon.


End file.
